<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fantasies by FruitBird (Fruitbird15)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124290">Fantasies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruitbird15/pseuds/FruitBird'>FruitBird (Fruitbird15)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Knotting, Let Caduceus be a kinky bastard 2020, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, light D/s elements, role play, slight danger kink (referenced), xenodick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruitbird15/pseuds/FruitBird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Long hours (days weeks months years) alone in the blooming grove left Caduceus with only his mind and hand for company. He'd been no stranger to fantasies.</p><p>And Fjord is happy to make those fantasies come true.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caduceus Clay/Fjord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>249</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fantasies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"It's silly..."</em>
</p><p>  <em>"Nothing you say is silly, Caduceus."</em></p><p>  <em>He'd shifted in bed, the pair of them still sweat slick and flushed from earlier.</em></p><p>  <em>"It's just such an unlikely fantasy, you know?"</em></p><p>  <em>"I promise I won't judge."</em></p><p>  <em>"Well...way back...then. When I was-"</em></p><p>  <em>His face had darkened slightly, and Fjord leaned in to kiss away the furrows in his brow. Talking about his long years alone had always been a tender subject.</em></p><p>  <em>"When I was...alone. You know. All I could really do was imagine this kind of stuff when I touched myself. I didn't really have...much of a frame of reference for it. I had all these scenarios I used to pleasure myself to. But the one I used to come back to most often was, that this bandit would come into the grove, all gruff and looking to steal from me, and I'd seduce him...somehow. I just used to skip that part, and I'd make love to him until he changed his ways. Just, you know. Show him there could be more to the world than just hurting people." He'd snorted and rolled his eyes. "With the magic power of my healing dick or whatever. Like I said, it's stupid. Whenever bandits did come to the grove I was more focused on defending the place."</em></p><p>  <em>Fjord had shifted, thinking deeply.</em></p><p>  <em>"You know...we're needed in Nicodranas soon. And the Ruby of the Sea is offering us lodgings. What say we make your dream come true?"</em></p><p>  <em>And Caduceus had looked at him across the pillow with wide, shining eyes, a soft smile slowly spreading across his face.</em></p><p>  <em>"I'd like that...I'd like that a lot."</em></p><p>....</p><p>And now here he was, finishing up his preparations in the fancy ensuite of their room in the Lavish Chateau. He'd taken his time showering and preparing, making sure he was clean inside and out, and now he worked on the finishing touches of his bandit getup. He had to admit, he'd done a good job of presenting as the rough, tough, scary half-orc bandit. A little bit of make-up (Veth would be annoyed when she found her disguise kit missing) was smudged across his face artfully to give the impression of dirt and scars, and he'd "forgotten" to shave the last couple of days. A quick illusion on his armour made it look like weathered and tattered leather armour, and as a last touch he slipped on an eye patch and wrapped a scarlet bandana around his head.</p><p>He looked at himself in the mirror and nodded.</p><p>Perfect. </p><p>Finally, he cleared his throat and considered his options for accents. He remembered the terribly unlucky bandits from so long ago, their voices rough and uneducated, and gave it a try.</p><p>"Awright, 'and over yer valuables!" he growled. He'd always been good at taking anothers voice, and now was no exception. Pleased with the result, he tapped loudly on the bathroom door to alert Caduceus and counted to three in his head, before bursting through the door.</p><p>He almost forgot what he was going to say as he took in the sight.</p><p>The room had once had a few tastefully arranged potted plants, but under Caduceus' gentle encouragement they had grown and spread over the place, creeping up the walls, dangling from the four-poster bed and filling the room with colourful blooms. Soft mosses and lichens had colonized the space. It was a little forest brought inside. Caduceus himself sat on the windowseat, gazing out the window at the sun, gently starting to set over the horizon. He wore nothing but his clerics robe, barely tied together at the waist. The spidersilk sleeves fluttered softly in the breeze from the open window, his pink hair stirring around his face, vines and flowers woven through his hair. He looked beautiful enough, but as Fjords eyes began to take in the loose way his robe was opened, a pink happy trail peeking out and a long pale leg dangling down, bare and inviting, there was an element of sensuality that left him breathless.</p><p>"R-roight! Hand over yer money, Firbolg! Lets not have any fuss!"</p><p>Pink eyes glanced calmly over at him, soft and hooded, and Fjord swallowed. Without a word, Caduceus rose from his seat, robe falling and fluttering around him. It dangled loose off one shoulder and it was so cute he could barely breathe.</p><p>"A long way from Shady Creek, aren't you?" he murmured, hooves clicking softly on the floor as he approached.</p><p>"B-back off, forest witch! I'm warnin' ya!" He drew a rusty dagger (it was a butterknife with an illusion on it, and they both knew it.) and waved it, making his hands shake.</p><p>"I'm afraid I have no money here." Caduceus said softly, a long pale hand reaching out and grasping his wrist firmly. "And I think you and I both know who would win this battle, hmm? You're a long way from civilization, and nature is not friendly to strangers." His eyes went jet black and the knife slipped unheeded from Fjords hand. He was going to have to have a serious think about why the palpable danger oozing from Caduceus sent his blood rushing rapidly southwards. "I suggest you leave here."</p><p>"Oh please fergive me, kind sir!" He went limp in Caduceus' grasp, slipping from gruff to frightened easily. "I was desperate, I was! I needed th' money! Ain't got no other way of gettin' it!"</p><p>"No other way? That's a little limiting, don't you think? There's lots of ways to earn a crust without hurting others." The firm grip turned gentle, soothing. Fjord snorted.</p><p>"Not fer scum like me there ain't."</p><p>"Now that's just ridiculous. You aren't scum. Just a little misguided, is all." He let go and gently cupped Fjords cheek, the half-orc sighing as he leaned into the touch. No false act there. His touch was warm and soothing.</p><p>"Oh you poor thing..." Caduceus crooned. "It's been a long time since someone's touched you kindly, hasn't it?"</p><p><em>"Never."</em> Fjord whispered, nuzzling into the gentle hand.</p><p>"Well, hardly surprising you turned to banditry, isn't it? If no-one treats you like you're worth anything, you start believing it, don't you?" His eyes were warm but piercing, gazing deep into Fjords, cutting past the role-play, the acting, right into the heart of him, and he found himself blinking back sudden tears. "But everyone is worth something. Anyone can be a better person. All they need is someone to believe in them. I think you can make people very happy someday." His fingers scritched through his hair and Fjord suddenly felt his knees go weak at the sensations shivering out from his scalp, sudden and sweet and toe-curlingly good. Caduceus chuckled. "Oh, you like that, don't you? Like having someone make you feel good?"</p><p>"Yeah..." he whispered weakly. His legs slowly gave out and he slipped down to his knees, kneeling at the clerics feet with his head tipped back in bliss at the gentle rake of blunt fingernails across his scalp.</p><p>"Look at you." Even with his eyes shut he could <em>hear</em> the smile in Caduceus' voice. "Look how quiet and gentle you really are, under all that bluster and bravado. You can let go here. There's no judgement here. Whoever you are under all those scars, you can let him free here." </p><p>"O-ok..." </p><p>"What's your name? I can't keep thinking of you as just a bandit. That isn't who you are."</p><p>"Roy."</p><p>"'Roy'." Caduceus whispered the name like a benediction. "You may call me Caduceus." There was a rustle of silk, soft and intoxicating, and Caduceus was whispering in his ear.<br/>
"Can I make you happy, Roy? You can't be a better person if no-one has shown you kindness. I can teach you to love your body. And when you love the body, you love yourself."</p><p>"OK..." </p><p>"Then stand up, Roy, and come with me."</p><p>He opened his eyes and wobbled to his feet, letting Caduceus take his hand and lead him over to the soft bed in the centre of the room. Movements sure and confident, Caduceus gently pushed on his shoulders until he lowered down onto the bed. With his height and the sense of confidence and power radiating off him, the cleric was a dominating presence in the room, and Fjord basked in it.</p><p>"Just relax. I'll take good care of you."</p><p>Above him, Caduceus shrugged his shoulders, letting the sheer robe slip down, only his sleeves and the delicate sash around his waist keeping it on his lithe body. The rumpled, barely nude look left Fjord breathless, cock nearly ripping a hole in his leathers. It was so fucking sexy it was unfair, and he nearly forgot they were in the middle of something. </p><p>"Undress for me, Roy. Let me see you as you are."</p><p>He tore hurriedly at his armour, struggling to free himself before a grey hand rested on his arm, stilling him.</p><p>"Sssh. Calm yourself. We have time. Allow me."</p><p>Fjord breathed in deeply and relaxed, letting Caduceus peel him gently out of his armour, laying it aside with thought and care. When he pulled down his small clothes and freed his rock hard dick he groaned in aching relief as it sprang free, bobbing and leaking.</p><p>Caduceus only smiled, folding his small clothes and laying them aside before returning to them.</p><p>"So eager. So desperate to be loved. I suppose we all are, hmm? Just breathe, now. I've got you." His slow, deep voice had that husky rasp to it he only ever saw in bed, and it never failed to leave him weak from want. He lifted Fjords chin with one large finger and kissed him deeply. For a moment, Fjord dropped the act, the role-play, closing his eyes and losing himself to the sensation as he wrapped his arms around Caduceus' shoulders and pulled himself closer. The world outside faded. Nothing else existed but him and Caduceus and this perfect, gentle kiss. He almost cried when the kiss was broken, the firbolg pulling back with a tender smile, a thumb brushing over his tusks.</p><p>Then Caduceus was bending down, large hands wrapped around his waist as he took Fjord into his mouth.</p><p>His hips tried to jerk but couldn't, held fast in a grip that was both soft and strong. The sensation of being gently, lovingly pinned went right to his gut, a low, hot lurch of pleasure. Fjord groaned, fisting the sheets in a death grip. It was all he could do to keep up the act as he watched Caduceus slowly suck him off.</p><p>"Oh-<em>ooh</em> that's...real nice, that is..." Caduceus twisted his tongue in the way that never failed to leave him ruined and he gasped, writhing into the sheets as his toes curled and his stomach clenched, waves of pleasure rolling through him and all he could do was move with them, utterly abandoned and shameless. </p><p>Caduceus hummed around him, the vibrations leaving him panting, before pulling back slowly with a long hard suck and lavishing his shaft with kisses and licks, moving from the base towards the sensitive head, flushed a dark forest green as it leaked pre in a steady drip. The cleric lapped it up eagerly, tongue even dipping lightly into the slit as Fjord arched his back and <em>howled</em>. Through the fog of lust he became aware of slicked-up fingers trailing up his thighs, blissfully cold against the flushed heat of his skin. Understanding dawned and he spread his legs so wide and eagerly his hips ached, even as he slipped back into character and whispered:</p><p>"Uh...Mr...Mr Caduceus, I ent never d-done this before..."</p><p>Caduceus paused to give the throbbing head another firm suck before answering, as damp fingers circled his hole.</p><p>"I'll take care of you."</p><p>He slipped the first finger in easily. After so long riding a firbolg cock, Fjord was pretty proud of his ability in that area. But he made sure to gasp and groan and shiver like a nervous virgin, blinking up at Caduceus with slightly teary eyes even as his dick twitched and leaked. Caduceus smiled fondly, reaching out and brushing away the tears.</p><p>"Shh...I know it's a lot when you're new to it. But trust me, it feels so good. I'll make you feel so good. I'm going to put in another finger, are you ok with this?"</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah..."</em>
</p><p>Fjord bit his lip as he felt the second finger slide in, stretching him out so deep, so good. He was sweating now, his bandana beginning to slip down over his eye. He could only imagine how much of a wreck he looked as Caduceus continued to lavish his cock with attention as he fingered him deeply, scissoring his fingers carefully as he stretched him out, circling his prostate with the barest of pressure until he just about wept with how good it all was. He felt hot and tight and hungry and Caduceus hadn't even fucked him yet.</p><p>"More...gods, more...it feels real nice..." He could barely keep his voice straight as he whimpered for it. He needed, <em>ached</em> for his lovers cock. Drooled at the thought of cumming with it deep inside him, clenching around it as Caduceus knotted himself deep and filled him-</p><p>"Ah-ah-ah, lets not get ahead of ourselves, Roy." Fjord was suddenly empty, crying out in loss even as he realized just how close he'd gotten to getting off with just two fingers and a fantasy, his breathing short and sharp as his stomach muscles rippled with waves of pleasure. Gentle fingers stroked along his neck, the side of his face, a point of contact to settle him. Caduceus shifted, drawing himself up to lie next to him and pulled him close for another deep, sweet kiss. The hungry ache in his loins settled, becoming something warm and sweet and promising. More fingers ran through his hair and he sighed into Caduceus' mouth as his bandana was gently removed and dropped lazily over the side of the bed, freeing more of his scalp for that bewitching touch.</p><p>Caduceus pulled back, lips flushed and red and shiny.</p><p>"Is this good? Do you like this?"</p><p>"Never...never had no-one touch me like this. Feels real nice."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>Then suddenly he was being pressed back onto the bed, Caduceus kneeling between his legs as he plucked at the sash on his robe, and Fjords guts clenched with molten hunger as the sheer green fabric was carefully pulled back. Fjord bit back a moan at the sight. Caduceus was fully erect, must have been for some time now, jutting up from its sheathe, pink and shiny and so long, so thick, so <em>good</em>. He fought the urge to moan for it, to toss aside the act and beg like Caduceus had shown him it was ok to do. He just barely got a hold of himself. Tonight wasn't about him.</p><p>"I..." His voice was reedy and thin and he swallowed, trying again. "I ent never seen a dick like that before. It ent gonna hurt, will it?"</p><p>Caduceus shook his head, dribbling more oil onto his cock. He was an arresting sight, robe draped around him like a high class courtesans shawl, hair full of flowers and leaves and the evidence of his own lust clear and ready. Fjord wished he had Calebs mind, could keep this image imprinted in his mind forever, the sheer sensuality of the man, unburdened by the toxic masculinity he'd grown up steeped in.</p><p>"Don't fret now. I'll show you how it feels for someone to care for you. Just lie back..."</p><p>Then there was weight on him, pressing him down into the soft sheets, a blunt pressure against his hole and-</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Caduceus.</p><p>
  <em>Caduceus.</em>
</p><p>He was filled slowly, carefully, broken whimpers slipping from his lips in his own voice. He could never get enough of this, this feeling of slick, easy fullness, miles and miles of cock to ride on.</p><p>"That's it, Roy. This feels nice, doesn't it?"</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>Then Caduceus was thrusting and Fjord was lost, clinging to the sheets as he groaned. Caduceus was thin, but a giants strength still lurked within his bones, and each solid thrust forced his breath out in a rush until all he could was pant breathlessly and hold on. Caduceus laced careful fingers with his own and Fjord squeezed tightly. Every slick push dragged his cock along his prostate, his cock leaking ceaselessly onto his belly.</p><p>"This is nice, isn't it?" Even slightly disheveled, his pupils blown wide, the firbolgs voice had a calmness to it. "Does this feel good, Roy? Better than robbing people, hmm?"</p><p>He nodded breathlessly, too overwhelmed to speak. </p><p>"That's what I like to see. Let your body enjoy itself. Just lie back and <em>feel</em>." He tipped his head back and let out a soft groan, the vibrations running through Fjord and making him almost forget how to breathe. "And if you'd just robbed me and left, you'd have missed out, yeah?"</p><p>Again he nodded, and the firm hand around his waist reached up and gripped his chin delicately.</p><p>"Now, now. It's only polite to answer when someone asks you something, Roy."</p><p>"I-it's better! It's so much better!"</p><p>"Good boy." His thumb gently pressed into his mouth, but Fjord's head was already reeling as that low, deep "good boy" echoed in his head like a gong. He sucked mindlessly on the digit in his mouth like it was the cock he desperately wanted it to be, dimly aware he must look like an absolute mess under him. He didn't care. </p><p>He'd stopped caring months ago.</p><p>"You could be so much more than just a bandit, you know that?" Caduceus murmured gently, voice soft and kind despite the hips busy fucking Fjord into oblivion. "You could be a farmer. A guard, maybe." He bent low, and the words he whispered in his ear were dark and soft and sent shivers down his spine. <em>"Or maybe the Ruby of the Sea is hiring. You've got a very pretty mouth, Roy."</em> </p><p>Fjord whimpered around Caduceus' thumb, lost in the fantasy, the mental picture.</p><p>"Yes, that's a pretty image. You all dressed up in silk and satin. Sailors like a rugged looking man. Or you could do something else. It's up to you-"</p><p>Fjord sucked hard, nearly sobbing with pleasure, aware tears were beginning to leak from his eyes at the sensations, aware he was drooling helplessly, but he didn't care. He just didn't care. He wanted to cum, but he <em>needed</em> to hear Caduceus say he was good again, that he'd done so well, that he was so good at this, so sweet-</p><p>Time stopped for him. He was aware of nothing else but the feeling of Caduceus deep inside him, whispering a steady mix of soothing sweet talk and hungry filth.</p><p>
  <em>"-doesn't this feel nice, so full like this? Taking my cock so well, you were made for this, born for this, by the Mother this is perfect, you're perfect, that's it, that's good-"</em>
</p><p>His eyes flew open as he felt the first hint of a swelling knot and he moaned, low and soft and utterly wanton. Eyelashes fluttering, Caduceus groaned, shifting from powerful thrusts to a careful grind, working his swelling knot in and out with low sighs of satisfaction. The coil of hot pleasure in Fjords loins wound tighter and tighter at the feeling of being stretched out, the desire to feel that knot slamming up against his prostate, he was cumming, holy <em>fuck</em> he was cumming...</p><p>And caduceus came to a complete stop, fingers gripping the base of his cock tightly. Fjord wailed brokenly.</p><p>"<em>Why?!</em>"</p><p>"I want to hear you promise me that your dastardly ways are behind you, Roy. Swear you'll never hurt anyone again, and I'll let you cum."</p><p>Chest heaving, Fjord writhed under him, crying out in desperation. But caduceus was unmovable.</p><p>"I, <em>hhhaahh...</em> I promise I ent never gonna rob anybody ever again! I-I'll sell all me knives I'll donate t' beggers I'll 'elp old ladies cross th' street I'll be good I'll be so good just please let me please pleasepleasegodplease-!"</p><p>"That'll do"</p><p>He let go of the base of Fjords cock and wrapped long fingers around his hips, managing only a few deep, hard thrusts before his knot swelled up tight and he was cumming deep, filling Fjord up the way he craved. Locked tight, there was no avoiding the firm pressure against his prostate, crackling bolts of sensation shooting through his loins until he was gone, crying out until his voice gave out, the force of his climax sending seed nearly to his chin as he clung to Caduceus like an anchor, his only rock in the storm until the waves calmed and he was floating in soft, deep waters, safe and cradled and held...</p><p>He woke properly to sunrise shining through the window, gilding the extensive plant life along the edges of their leaves. He'd been faintly aware of someone cleaning him up at some point, too lost in the afterglow to truly notice, but now he was grateful for it. There was a shifting next to him and he found himself cradled by long grey arms, sinking happily into his preferred role as the little spoon.</p><p>"Good morning."</p><p>"'Morning, Fjord." There was a soft kiss to the back of his neck and he blushed, turning over in bed till they were face to face.</p><p>"Was last night...what you wanted? Was it good?"</p><p>Caduceus smiled, lazy and calm. </p><p>"It was perfect. Just how I always imagined it. I think, however-" And the kiss that punctuated this was a little more heated, more hungry. "Real life beats fantasy any day."</p><p>Fjord laughed and lay back, letting Caduceus follow him down, pressing kisses along the sea green lines of his neck, the mood shifting rapidly as heat rose under his hands. </p><p>He was rather inclined to agree.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>